Happy Birthday my first and last love!
by Roes Lima
Summary: Sebuah surat dari Ginny untuk suami tercintanya, Harry Potter. Happy Birthday my first and last love! Aku selalu mencintaimu sampai kapanpun. RnR?:)


**Disclaimer: Always, JK Rowling.**  
**This fict specially for JK. Rowling and Harry Potter. Happy birthday, both!**  
**Enjoy! : ) x .**

* * *

Seorang pria dengan wajah tampan, berhidung mancung, beriris mata hijau cemerlang, berkacamata, serta memiliki pita suara yang dihiasi dengan suara lembut. Dimataku, kau tanpa cela. Dihatiku, kau memiliki peran yang luar biasa. Sebagai suami sekaligus ayah dari anak-anakku. Kau… sempurna dimataku.

Aku ingin bercerita tentang awal mula kita saling mencintai hingga kita menikah dan mempunyai anak seperti sekarang. Dulu, bertahun-tahun yang lalu aku memendam rasa suka kepadamu, aku jatuh hati padamu sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu, tapi kau tak pernah sedikitpum melirikku, bahkan kau berkencan dengan kakak kelas kita dulu. Kau tahu? Hatiku hancur. Sakit. Setiap melihatmu mencoba mendekatinya. Kau acuhkan diriku. Aku tak berarti apa-apa dimatamu. Kucoba mencari perhatianmu menjadi cantik setiap kali kau ada. Pipiku selalu memerah ketika didekatku. Serasa oksigen menjauh dariku. Sesak. Makhluk magis, pikirku. Aku selalu merinding didekatmu. Jantungku deg-degan serasa ingin keluar. Dan ketika kau melamarku, didepan orang tuaku, aku tak kuasa menahan isak tangis. Air mata keluar dari pelupuk mataku. Terharu. Aku tak menyangka kau sangat-sangat romantis. Cincin dengan beludru berlian kau sematkan dijari manisku. Sejak saat itu, aku merasa akulah wanita yang paling bahagia di detik itu. Sejak saat itu aku berjanji, aku akan menjadi wanita yang menemanimu sampai akhir.

Beberapa bulan setelah itu kita menikah. Lalu tak lama aku mengandung anak pertama kita. Katamu, kau ingin memberi nama anak kita dengan gabungan nama-nama orang yang kau sayangi. Aku menurut. Karena menurutku, orang yang kau sayangi juga aku sayangi. Aku menyayangi apapun yang ada pada dirimu. Aku mencintaimu lebih besar dari yang kau tahu.

James Sirius Potter, nama anak pertama kita. Gabungan dari nama ayahmu dan ayah baptismu. Aku masih ingat, kita sangat-sangat kewalahan menghadapi James kecil yang bandelnya kelewatan. Dari kandungan saja, sudah terlihat bahwa dia anak yang agresif dan aktif. James selalu saja menendang-nendang perutku seperti tak sabar ingin keluar. Kau hanya tertawa saja. Aku cemberut tetapi seperti biasa, kau tau cara membuatku tersenyum kembali. Setelah lahir, James tak henti-henti bergerak dan menangis. Tetapi itu tak berarti aku kerepotan mengurusnya. Karena ada dirimu yang selalu disampingku dan membantuku mengurusnya. Aku bahagia sekali.

Lalu beberapa bulan kemudian, kebahagiaan kembali menyelimuti keluarga kita lagi. Aku mengandung anak kedua kita. Kau terlihat sangat bahagia. Terlihat dari binar matamu yang tak henti-hentinya memandang perutku lalu menciumku didepan James dan membuatnya tertawa-tawa. Pipiku memerah. James kecil membuatku malu.

Albus Severus Potter, gabungan dari nama dua kepala sekolah yang paling kau hormati. Aku sempat terkejut kau memasukkan nama Severus, tetapi kemudian aku tersenyum karena aku tau, kau sangat mengaguminya karena dialah yang selama ini selalu melindungimu. Kau selalu bilang, dia adalah seseorang yang sangat berani yang pernah kau kenal. Albus sedikit-banyak mirip denganmu. Apalagi matanya yang persis mirip denganmu membuatku merasa bahagia ketika memandang mata itu.

Kurang lebih setahun kemudian, aku mengandung anak kita yang ketiga. Aku sangat berharap anak yang kukandung seorang perempuan. Dan benar saja, setelah diperiksa di St. Mungo, healer mengatakan bahwa anakku seorang perempuan. Betapa bahagianya aku saat itu. Kau juga tak henti-hentinya tersenyum sambil mengelus-elus perutku. Lengkap sudah kebahagiaanku saat itu.

Lily Luna Potter, nama yang indah gabungan dari nama ibumu dan sahabat kita, Luna Lovegood. Wajahnya sangat cantik, kau bilang dia mirip denganku. Aku menangis bahagia. Keluargaku kini sudah sempurna.

Dulu, hari ini dan esok, kau akan selalu menjadi seseorang yang berada dihatiku. Tak pernah aku memikirkan yang lain kecuali kau. Karena kau, hidupku bermakna. Karena kau, hidupku sempurna. Kau segalanya bagiku.

Happy birthday my first and last love! Aku selalu mencintaimu sampai kapanpun.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
